yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Crumbling Ruins
}} The Crumbling Ruins are ruins located outside of Mistral City, and are filled with zombies and skeletons. Karpath Antioch went there to close a Hellgate that Xephos and Honeydew later discovered next to another portal in a room filled with the Sands when they were on a quest to save Granny Bacon, who had been afflicted. The heroes also met and killed the undead Reverend John down there, gaining the first piece of Karpath's Map. Geography The Crumbling Ruins were once part of Mistral City, but for some reason fell into disrepair. They may have been damaged during the Sand War. They are to the south of Mistral, being close to the Desert and the Wall. The Crumbling Ruins are also near to a picture point. Inside the Crumbling Ruins is a secret, well-defended entrance to the Cult of Israphel's base. The base was protected by two sets of iron doors and a path over a lake of lava. The rest of the base went underneath the ruins, with a large staircase delving deep into the rocks. The first room in the base was filled with spiders. The next room in the base was the prison, which was guarded by an army of skeletons and spiders. Further on, deep underground, was the portal room, where the cult were trying to build a portal next to the one that was destroyed by Karpath Antioch after the Sand War. History Before the Second War The Crumbling Ruins were a castle once, before the Sand War. During the war, they fell into ruin, possibly because the owners of the castle were killed, or because the population of Mistral fell during the fight. The abandoned castle was then taken by the Cult of Israphel, where they constructed a large base in the depths of the castle that had not been explored since the war. It was infested with monsters, naturally allies of Israphel, and they helped to defend the base during the Battle of Mistral City. An abandoned mine beneath the ruins served as a maze leading to the portal room, where two nether portals would be built, which was filled with sand after the portals were activated. Karpath, who had infiltrated the cult, destroyed the nether portal by blowing them up, dying in the process. Battle of Mistral City The location of the cult's base was kept a secret for many years, however, the secret was kept in Karpath's diary, which he hid at the bottom of a mine for his son to find. Whilst Peculier and our heroes were searching the mine for Karpath's diary, Jock began the attack, burning the city to the ground. The Sky Platforms were completely destroyed, and many airships fell to the city crushing it. Granny Bacon, an old enemy of Israphel, was captured during the battle, and brought to the ruins. Once Peculier discovered the location of the base, his friends, Xephos and Honeydew embarked on a mission to rescue Granny from the castle. The two were able to use to use TNT to blow down the defences, and, against all the odds, fought their way through the fortress' defences, even though the rescue attempt was practically a suicide mission. In the jail they released Granny, but she had been turned by Israphel into a zombie and tried to kill the duo. After overcoming their shock, Xephos kills her, upsetting Honeydew. However, the two were able to continue down the mine beneath the ruins and found the Portal room, where they confronted Reverend John, who they had left for dead after the Battle under Terrorvale. They killed John, and found a fragment of Karpath's Map. They destroyed the portal, and dug their way out to the surface. After the cult were forced to leave the ruins, they were largely ignored. They became part of the ruins of Mistral City, and eventually fell into the care of the druid Swampy Bogbeard. Trivia *The Evil Cultist Sheep made his debut appearance here. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Needs Pictures